Our training grant proposal "Interdisciplinary Training in Genetics and Complex Diseases" directly meets the need to develop pre- and post-doctoral training in an integrative approach to meet the challenges of today s public health science. Our goal is to develop a cadre of young scientists who can participate at the intersection of molecular biology, epidemiology, and biostatistics to become leaders in integrative and team approaches to understanding genetics and complex diseases in the public health arena. In the post-genomic era we are beginning to comprehend and compile the breadth of genetic variation within the human population. Refined use of this information requires the development of advanced methods of biostatistical analyses. In addition, modern epidemiological studies have evolved an enhanced view of health risk exposures to include factors such as diet, lifestyle, metabolic alterations, socioeconomic status along with environmental exposures (e.g., pollutants, toxicants). The latter expanded view provides more meaningful and precise studies of environmental contributions to complex disease. Finally, to make significant progress in disease prevention, a hallmark of public health, there is a pressing need to translate genetic advances into programs and policies focused on preventing common and costly chronic diseases. Only by understanding the importance of genetic profile can we identify who will truly benefit from public interventions. A new science and new scientific toolbox will be needed if we are to truly understand the nature of common genetic modifiers that interact with multiple environmental factors. We seek to establish a new track for interdisciplinary education that intersects the boundaries of molecular biology, epidemiology and biostatistics with a core foundation in cell physiology and metabolism that will develop key concepts focused on context-dependent gene-environment interactions in complex diseases. Our specific focus for trainees is on gene-environment interactions in the broadest possible sense, and on a generalized set of complex diseases rather than on an individual syndrome, with the recognition that science today is becoming substantially predicated in several "core" areas that intersect across disciplines. We will develop integrated coursework, sponsor workshops, establish a new seminar series, and foster interactive "cores" to enable our trainees to undertake the challenges that lie ahead to define the molecular signatures of disease patterns.